


One Night and One Day

by PeaceLilies



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent's thoughts before he leaves Damen as a free man, believing it to be the last time they will see one another. </p>
<p>(Set at Chap. 20 of Prince's Gambit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night and One Day

Laurent woke up slowly, for the second time that morning. He was slower to wake this time, pleasantly spent and sleepy. He stretched a little, focusing on his bed mate, a warm, heavy arm resting protectively over him, keeping him close.

  
He smiled a little, enjoying the comfort of Damen’s arms, his presence. He smelt…nice. A mix of exotic, masculine scent and leather. He warmed the entire bed, easing any tension Laurent had been holding. He had never experienced such relaxation before.

  
Laurent had not had many bed mates. He had…a complex history with sex, with allowing others to know his body, to be so close and intimate. It did not come easy or natural to him. It was hard to give himself up…to give completely and freely of himself to another. Not after…Laurent shook his head slightly, dispelling unpleasant thoughts.  
He wasn’t the best of lovers…but Damen had seemed to make up for where Laurent lacked.

  
He was curious…the Akielon. Laurent shifted a little, wanting Damen to sleep…to observe him without interruption.

  
He was well-built; muscular, broad, defined. He was someone who had been bred and raised to be a soldier, an athlete. Laurent remembered the way he had pulled the grate from the window in the brothel and smiled. A brute but that word didn’t seem quite accurate any more.

  
Laurent had no love for Akielos. Despite this, he struggled with putting words to his feelings and thoughts on Damen. He was a brilliant tactician and strategist, a master swordsman, someone who had been made to lead. Laurent had never met anyone who countered him as Damen did, who was unafraid to call upon his faults and also respect him, someone who knew him…and knew him well, who took that knowledge and used it to help, instead of hinder or hurt.

Laurent tilted his head, taking in the strong featured, handsome face, the scar on his shoulder, the rise and fall of his chest. Damen had been a very generous, attentive, giving lover, more so than Laurent had thought. He was careful and intent and very gentle. It had come as the most pleasant of surprises. He enjoyed affection, which Laurent had very limited experience with.

Sex was sex…but tenderness…that was something else all together. He really did feel like the Vaskian tribe in one body. There had been so much pleasure given and he had liked it very much. More than he had thought possible. And he had wanted to give it as well…in his own way.

He felt a tightening in his chest, unusual and strange. He rubbed at his sternum, trying to dispel it.

Damen would be leaving today.

One night and one day they had had…and they had used it well.

Laurent reached out to gently touch the plane of Damen’s chest again, feel the rise and fall as he breathed. He gently touched his clavicle, the scar on his shoulder, to his face. He carefully brushed his cheekbones, over his lips, careful not to wake him. Laurent lifted his fingers to his lips and gently brushed them over Damen’s, feeling the soft skin one last time.

He leaned in, brushing back soft black curls, pressing a single, tender kiss to Damen’s forehead.

Laurent was not sure they would see one another again and he was glad of it. His heart had no stakes on the battlefield, he could not afford distraction. But…Damen would be missed. He had earned his freedom and much more than that. This was all Laurent could give him.

_Laurent, I am your slave._

His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, fighting for control again. He could not afford to be so…exposed.

With one last look at Damen’s face, Laurent disentangled himself from him and slipped from the bed. He cleaned and changed swiftly into his riding leathers, eyes lingering on the slumbering figure in the bed.

Damen would be gone and their last memories of one another would be pleasant ones.

Laurent opened the door to the bedchamber without a second look back, and exited, heading to the battlements, then the stables; resigned.


End file.
